villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Circus Baby (FNAF Sister Location)
Circus Baby (or just Baby for short) is the main antagonist of the 2016 indie horror game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, and one of the two main antagonists in its 2017 sequel, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as Scrap Baby, alongside Springtrap. However, she made her debut as a cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's World. Baby was the primary mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. The soul of Michael Afton's sister, Elizabeth, resides in Circus Baby, and is revealed to possess her in Pizzeria Simulator. She is one of the five animatronics created by William Afton, programmed to kill children through subtle ways. She is voiced by Heather Masters. Appearance Baby is a clown-like animatronic humanoid. She has a clown-like face and she holds a microphone in one hand. She has two orange-brown pigtails, and her torso resembles a white dress with red frills on her shoulders, there is a yellow triangle in the middle of her stomach with round edges, which is most likely a speaker. She also has a red tutu. Despite being designed after a little girl, Baby is actually the largest animatronic, standing at 7'2" tall and weighing 585 pounds. Personality Baby is devious and mischievous (as she hides her plan from Michael), yet also very polite and concerned for the well-being of Michael (though this may be simply, so she can gain his trust and keep his body alive to combine Ennard with him). She is also continuously depressed about a past event in which she had killed (or assimilated) Elizabeth unintentionally, though this may be in an attempt to conceal the fact Elizabeth's soul possessed her. Even after becoming a part of Ennard, Baby insists sadly that she does not want to hurt Michael (most likely due to Elizabeth and Michael being siblings), and that he won't die from the Scooper, and will instead only be in pain briefly, before permanently becoming a part of Ennard (this suggesting that she will remove his organs with the Scooper), and is very desperate to protect herself and her fellow friends. However, in the sixth game, Baby is depicted as less sympathetic and inherently malicious, due to Elizabeth's spirit now aspiring to be an insane killer like her father. This is possibly because of Baby’s programming gradually corrupting her soul, before combining as Ennard corrupts her fully. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' While giving William Afton's daughter, Elizabeth, ice cream at a party, Baby's programming forces her to kill Elizabeth and pulls the girl into herself. However, nobody notices the incident because of the children's loud cheering. Eventually, William Afton, the creator of the Circus Baby's Pizza World animatronics, finds out that Elizabeth is missing and discovers that Baby is responsible, due to his daughter wanting to go near her, despite his constant warnings not to. As a result, William sends his son, Michael, to take a job as a technician at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and free his sister. When Baby sees Michael during the blackout on the second night, she gains his trust by being non-aggressive towards him and guiding him throughout the facility, giving him advice to avoid the animatronics. On the third night, she recounts to Michael the story of the day she killed Elizabeth. She later saves Michael after he is knocked unconscious by Funtime Foxy. She hides him inside a decommissioned springlock suit in the Scooping Room, and tells him about the Scooper before instructing him on keeping the suit's springlocks wound up. Real Ending On the fifth night, all of the animatronics, including Baby, have been to the Scooping Room and are scooped of all their insides, which form together as the animatronic, Ennard. Baby, who is Ennard's primary consciousness, uses her voice to lure Michael, under the impression of still being inside her suit, to the Scooping Room, where she reveals her true nature, and scoops Michael. Michael does not flee because he knows that himself being scooped is the only way that Elizabeth can leave the facility. Ennard later leaves Michael's skin after it decomposes to a purple color and frightens away all people. Elizabeth, as Baby, reanimates Michael's corpse before leaving, allowing him to live on. Fake Ending In the Fake Ending, If Michael follows Baby's instructions and has finished Baby's minigame, he will enter the Private Room, which is heavily implied to be his father's office, similar to the office in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the first game. The player must then survive the night by preventing Ennard from getting into the room. When the night finally ends, Baby, as Ennard, vows it will find a way to escape, which it apparently does and follows Michael home. During the night in the secret room, it is further implied that Elizabeth's soul has active influence or control on Baby/Ennard. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) Baby, now revealed to be possessed by Elizabeth Afton, returns as one of the two main antagonists of Freddy Fazbear's SImulator, alongside Springtrap, who is possessed by her father, William Afton. Sometime after rebuilding herself as Scrap Baby when she was ejected from Ennard's collective, she receives a call (she assumed that her father is calling out to her) to join the other animatronics at the player's pizzeria. She makes her first appearance after the pixelated "troll facade" minigame ends, sitting in front of the player. When Cassette Man begins his audio prompt countdown, she shuts the tape off and finishes counting for him, before her eyes shift to stare at the player. She appears again after Wednesday's night shift has ended. The player is then given the decision to either salvage or discard her. Salvaging her, along with all of the other hostile animatronics, is required to get the good ending. Unlike her debut game, Baby serves as an active threat to the player. She will either attack from the office vents or while being tested for salvage. On the final night, Scrap Baby taunts the player by saying they've been fooled by their employer and that she will finally achieve her purpose of creation. However, Baby is cut off by the Cassette Man, who refers to her as Elizabeth, the name of her possessor, and reveals the whole scenario to be a trap. Scrap Baby is then incinerated with her father and the other animatronics within the pizzeria. Gallery Images Baby the Clown.jpg|Baby as seen in the teaser trailer. FNAFSL Baby and Bidybab Models.png|Circus Baby with the Bidybabs. FNAFSL_Circus_Baby_Main_Menu.png Scrap Baby Fire.PNG|Scrap Baby's incineration. Scrap Baby Death 2.PNG Scrap Baby Death 1.PNG Scrap Baby Ally.PNG Scrap Baby Death Update 1.PNG Videos FNAF 6 ALL Endings (Good & Bad) Five Night's At Freddy's 6 Ending Lines Trivia *Ironically, despite being one of the main antagonists of the game, she is the only animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare. **Although she doesn't have jumpscare in the game, she did have one in the trailer. It might have been a scrapped part of the game, or just to trick the audience. ***The only thing that is close enough to be a jumpscare is when she kills William's daughter in the minigame. ***In the sixth game, she is now a proper enemy and can jumpscare you. *She is an odd antagonist, in that she continuously helps the player as an ally throughout the game while needing you to survive before turning you into Ennard's new host. *Arguably, her only villainous actions as a whole are placing Michael inside a suit and trying to make him into Ennard's human disguise, and she only does so out of desperation to freed from Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, even insisting that it will only hurt for a moment. *In Sister Location's minigames, Baby is shown to have blue eyes before pulling Elizabeth inside her. However, her eyes are green in the main game. This could hint at her possessing Baby, as Elizabeth's eyes are also green in the minigame. Whether Baby is possessed by William's daughter, or acts of her own A.I., is unclear. In Pizzeria Simulator, the Cassette Man refers to Baby as Elizabeth, confirming that she does indeed possess Baby. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Kids Category:Possessed Object Category:Zombies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed